Amnesia
by BrenDxC
Summary: SongFict DxC Cancion: 5 Seconds Of Summer - Amnesia DxC Duncan / Courtney Duncan X Courtney D/C ¡Espero que les guste!


**NARRA DUNCAN**

En la oscuridad de la noche, vagando por la ciudad, unas luces que me resultaban familiares llamaron mi el arbusto que se interponía entre el lugar de donde provenían esas luces, y al instante reconocí ese lugar. El Parque. Se estaba realizando la feria de las colectividades, en la misma, personas vendían comida, títeres, anillos, etc. Se realizaba muy a menudo en ese parque ya que era muy amplio.

_- I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted-_

_-I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted-_

Caminando alrededor de la feria, localice esa zona, donde la luz no lograba alumbrar tanto. Ahí todavía se encontraba el poste de luz que nunca encendía, en el que con una fibra negra escribimos nuestras iniciales. Donde luego de pasear por la feria, nos sentábamos a mirar las estrellas...Donde fue nuestro último beso...

_-And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine-_

_-Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?-_

Me senté al borde del poste de luz, apoyando mi cabeza en él. Suspire. La semana pasada me entere gracias Geoff mediante Bridgette, que Tu ya habías encontrado a alguien, que eras feliz, o eso es lo que tu decías. Bridg me conto sobre él, dijo que no era lo suficiente bueno para ti como parecia, que gracias a su actitud aún más arrogante que la mía, sentías como si aún estuvieras sola ya que el solo hablaba de el mismo.

_-When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?-_

_-Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?-_

"Ella es muy bonita... ¿verdad?"

"Si, lo es...Supongo"

"Si tuvieras la oportunidad de estar con ella, ¿lo harías?"

"No, no valdría la pena. Porque ella será linda pero Tú, tu eres la más hermosa"

Esa conversación contigo rondaba por mi mente, si te tuviera aquí, te recordaría todos los días lo hermosa que eres...

_-If what we had was real, how could you fine?-_

_-'Cause I'm not fine at all-_

_-I remember the day you told me you were leaving-_

_-I remember the make-up running down your face-_

"O esto es el colmo, ¡Yo me largo de esta mierda de lugar!" Sus gritos se convirtieron en palabras ahogadas y sus profundos ojos Ónix se llenaban de lágrimas desesperadas por salir...

"¡SI! YA, ¡YA VETE! NO TE NECESITO, NI A TI, ¡NI A TUS ESTUPIDOS SUEÑOS!" Nunca, nunca quise decir eso...Yo ahora ruego porque te cruces en mi camino de nuevo...

_-And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them-_

_-Like every single wish we ever made-_

"¿Sabes cuál es mi sueño Princesa?"

"¿Cuál es, Duncan?"

"Que estemos para siempre juntos..."

"Por siempre y para siempre..."

_-I wish that I could wake up with amnesia-_

_-And forget about the stupid little things-_

"YA PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE MI,¡YO YA NO TE AMO! ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA MI!" Las palabras dolían, pero al ver su cara sabía que hablaba enserio...

"BIEN! POR QUE YO TAMPOCO TE AMO" Fue lo último que grite detrás de la puerta de mi apartamento, por la que ella se había ido…

_-Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you-_

_-And the memories I never can escape-_

"Te amo Duncan" Dijo ella antes de quedarse dormida y desnuda en mi pecho...

"Y yo a ti mi amor..." Bese su frente mientras ella sonreía antes de caer en un profundo sueño

_-'Cause I'm not fine at all-_

Una lagrima cayo desde mi ojo, como en caída libre...

no, no estoy del todo bien...

_-The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone-_

_-I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone-_

Saque mi celular y abrí la galería de fotos y ahí estabas tú, sacándote una foto estilo "Selfie", sonriendo, con nuestra pequeña mapache apretada en tu cachetes...Hace tanto que no te veía sonreír...Y no lo hacías por mi culpa...

_-And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around-_

_-It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on-_

_-It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long-_

Guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo, otra lagrima...Es difícil escuchar tu nombre junto al de otro...

_-It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?-_

_-If what we had was real, how could you be fine?-_

_-'Cause I'm not fine at all-_

No, no lo soporte...Mis lágrimas cayeron con intención de hacerlo toda la noche, caí en un largo llanto...

_-I remember the day you told me you were leaving-_

_-I remember the make-up running down your face-_

_-And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them-_

_-Like every single wish we ever made-_

**NARRA COURTNEY**

Recostada en las sábanas blancas de mi gran cuarto, compartido con él, pero, a la vez con la persona equivocada...

Te extraño...

_-I wish that I could wake up with amnesia-_

_-And forget about the stupid little things-_

Duncan...No, no me puedo mentir ni a mí misma...Yo no soy feliz...

Me recuesto y giro para el lado contrario de Kevin, también soltándome de su agarre, el gira también y quedamos acostados, los dos para el lado opuesto del otro...

_-Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you-_

_-And the memories I never can escape-_

..."Te amo Duncan"...

..."Y yo a ti mi amor"...

Sonreí al recordar esa noche...

No era lo mismo sin él...No, no era lo mismo...

Comprobé si Kevin estaba dormido y si, si lo estaba...Silenciosamente sin intenciones de despertarlo, me vestí y fui en bicicleta pedaleando hacia el lugar que solía ser "Nuestro Lugar"

...Y ahí...Ahí lo encontré, eran las 3:00 am...Y él seguía ahí, se ve que estaba durmiendo...

Hacía mucho frio, pero era lo que menos me importaba...Corrí hacia el poste de luz...

Estaba parada delante de el...Mi conciencia me repetía:

'Se consiente de lo que vas a hacer' 'Se consiente de lo que vas a hacer'

Me arrodille delante de el apoyándome en mis pies, él viento soplaba mi cabello. Lleve mis manos hacia su cara, mientras estás temblaban, y no del frio, de los nervios. Con una mano acaricie su mejilla y con la otra eleve su mentón, para así ver mejor su cara. Tenía lagrimas secas en su cara y ojeras también, no había estado durmiendo bien, o eso es lo que su cara decía...

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, esos que hace meses no veía...Sus parpado le pesaban...y con un poco de vos ronca dijo:

- ¿Princesa?-

-Si, Duncan ya estoy aquí...-

**NARRA DUNCAN**

_-If today I woke up with you right beside me-_

_-Like all of this was just some twisted dream-_

_-I'd hold you closer than I ever did before-_

_-And you'd never slip away-_

_-And you'd never hear me say-_

En el momento en que desperté era tenerla en frente mío...En tan solo segundo de verla y escuchar su voz, la alegría hizo saltar mi cuerpo, como si me hubieran dado un choque eléctrico...

Me levante y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar yo ya la tenia en mis brazos...Dando vueltas en un mismo lugar...

Podía escuchar su risa...Oh que hermosa era...Todo en ella es perfecto...

_-I remember the day you told me you were leaving-_

_I remember the make-up running down your face_

_-And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them-_

_-Like every single wish we ever made-_

_-I wish that I could wake up with amnesia-_

_-And forget about the stupid little things-_

_-Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you-_

_-And the memories I never can escape-_

- Duncan...jajaja...ya para..jajaja- Dice entre risas...

Paramos de dar vueltas y todavía la tengo encima de mí...

_-'Cause I'm not fine at all-_

_-No, I'm really not fine at all-_

-Te Amo Duncan...-

-Y yo a ti Courtney-

Ella tomo mi cara y nos besamos...Como extrañaba tanto sus besos...Solo como ella los sabía dar...Solo como ella sabía hacerlo...

_-Tell me this is just a dream-_

Terminamos de darnos el beso y yo la mire directamente a sus ojos, llorosos pero sin maquillaje, así como le había dicho que me gustaba...Porque ella es hermosa hasta sin maquillaje, porque ella es _**PERFECTA**_...

**NARRA COURTNEY**

Después de darnos ese beso tan esperado tanto por uno como por el otro, el me miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos celestes...

Mientras nos perdíamos en los ojos del otro yo respiraba agitada, tanto por correr, por mis nervios y por aquel apasionado beso...

Sonreía como nunca antes en los pasados tres meses y el igual...

Amaba verlo sonreír y que esa sonrisa sea por y para mí...

Yo amaba todo de el por qué él era, para mí el indicado, con quien vivirás y afrontaras las consecuencias de la vida, tanto en la realidad como en nuestro propio mundo...Un mundo en el que estábamos destinados por siempre y para siempre...Porque el para mi es y será el hombre _**PERFECTO**_...

_-'Cause I'm really not fine at all...-_

..._**FIN**_...

Hollis! Aca otro one-shot/songfict DxC 3

Cancion: Amnesia – 5 Seconds Of Summer

Personajes: No me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores y a la serie en la que estos participan.

Ahora Sí..!

Bye-Bye!


End file.
